Rachel Has A Crush!
by Roxy9785
Summary: This is the life of Rachel Berry and how she met Finn Hudson, she's in love with him but they are best friends. Finn is familiar to Rachel and she can't get that out of her mind. What can Rachel do to figure out who he is or how to love him?
1. New Girl

**_This is my first fanfiction of Glee so please don't judge me! . I hope that you'll enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

Rachel Berry was nervous about going to William McKinley High School. She had a hard time at her old school last year, she was ridiculously shy, didn't have a lot of friends, she's never even had a boyfriend. Of course, Rachel did think she wasn't pretty enough for anybody. She thought she was fat, flat chested, and had a big nose.

She loved singing as a child, a lot of people would tell her to be a singer everytime she'd break into a song. Her parents told her that she has a God given talent, but Rachel was traumatized. In third grade, she sang in front of her crush. He had black hair and had the cutest face. She would cry everytime she thought of it.

After she sang to him, he stayed quiet. Rachel was embarrassed, thinking he might have hated it. She ran out the classroom crying and there were three girls who bullied her and they made fun of her for having a crush. There was a brunette, a blonde, and a redhead. Rachel always envied their beauty. They told her, "Your singing sucks", "I hate your voice", and "If I was a boy, I'd never go out with you". That was the last day of third grade.

She still remembered those girls' names but she wasn't sure about her crush. She got over him after the girls laughed at her, thinking she wasn't pretty enough. "I was only eight", Rachel thought. She tried to guess his name, "Was it Frank? Flynn? Fabio?", she said to herself. She just laughed it off, she was in her room reading a book with her hair in a ponytail and glasses. She felt like a nerd, luckily, she got her reading glasses in middle school so those girls weren't there. It was the night before she went to her new school.

"Honey? Are you going to bed?", her mother asked. "Yeah mom, I'm just getting finished with the last chapter", she smiled. "You'll have to sleep early if you want to get there on time, it is a long ride", her mother informed. Rachel nodded, once her mother left, she closed the book. She took off her glasses and switched the light off.

It was now six thirty in the morning when Rachel's alarm went off. She yawned and thought about what today would be like. She tried not to think too much about it and just got ready. Knee high socks was pretty much what she wore every day of her entire school life. That and her hair were the only things she liked about herself, because the socks cover up her legs and her hair is just beautiful itself.

What horrified her the most was looking at the mirror to check herself. She felt ok about her outfit, "Whatever", she said before leaving her room. Her mother made pancakes downstairs, Rachel's favorite. "Hi Honey, just making something special for your first day", said her mother smiling. Once she finished eating, her mother gave her a ride to leave for high school.

Rachel looked out the windows, "Wow, this is a big school". Her mother laughed, "You know they have a glee club here". Her daughter sounded shocked, "Really?". Rachel felt anxious about the memory of third grade. Her mother read her mind, "Oh sweetie, don't tell me that you won't join just because of three girls". Rachel frowned, "But mom, they made fun of me because I sang to my first crush". Her mother contradicted, "Well honey, that was just one time, if you don't join, you'll regret it because you never know".

Rachel frowned, she didn't tell her mother the other times she was embarrassed by her singing, but she had a point, she would never know. Once they were finished talking, they had arrived, "Bye Mom, I love you". "Love you too sweetheart, knock 'em dead!", Rachel smiled as her mother drove off.

She turned the other way facing her new school. "Okay Rachel, breathe in, it's hard to fail but never trying is worse". She happily entered the school, there was a huge pinboard in the hallway. Rachel looked around to find a "New Directions Auditions" poster. There was room for three girls and three boys. Rachel began to think that she'd have a rare chance of getting in but she took a chance. The auditions took place in the auditorium, of course.

She happily walked down the hall then, she bumped into someone and fell to the floor. She placed her hand to her head "ow", she muttered. "I'm so sorry", a male voice said, he helped Rachel up. "No, I'm the one, I guess I'm just-", she paused as soon as she met the boy's eyes, she suddenly felt love struck. "So cute", she finished. He smiled, "What?", Rachel realized what she had said, "I said I think I'm just clumsy".

He smiled again, "I'm Finn", he said reaching his hand out. Rachel nervously shook his hand. "I don't think I've seen you around", he said. "I'm pretty new here", she hated saying that, "I'm Rachel by the way", she flashed a smile. "Well it was nice to meet you Rachel", he walked away to wherever he was going. Rachel looked back at him and smiled, he reminded her of someone. She continued to focus on going to the auditions.

It wasn't that bad, there were about thirty something students in line. She lined up behind a boy who turned around. "Hubba hubba, what's your name baby?", he said. Rachel scoffed, "Well my name is Rachel thank you very much". "Nice", he said. After about thirty minutes after talking to him, it was finally her turn.

She decided to sing the Star Spangled Banner Banner. She began singing her heart out. She started belting out the song. "O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave". It was silent, "NEXT!", one of the judges shouted. As she exited, she wondered if she was good enough or not. Rachel found the sign up list for new students, nobody seemed to be at the booth.

"Rachel Berry", she told them. "Here you go Ms. Berry", the man kindly said handing her her schedule. She headed for the geometry class when and took a seat. She folded her hands on the desk and crossed her right leg over her left. This day couldn't get more boring than this.


	2. Bonding

**_I'm amazed at the wonderful reviews! Thank you guys so much! Second chapter! :D I think this is pretty different from my other fics, sorry if it's bad ._**

* * *

Rachel had an ok first day yesterday. The results would be up today, she crossed her fingers. She read the list on the pin board. Her eyes widened when she saw "Rachel Berry" written on it. She was so happy inside and felt blessed. It said that the first rehearsal was in the glee club room.

She made her way to the room and nervously entered, six eyes were on her.

"You must be Rachel", the teacher said. "I'm Mr. Schue, please take a seat".

She made her way to a chair. The Glee Club consisted of Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, and Kurt Hummel.

Kurt and Mercedes were talking, "Checkout miss goody two shoes", Mercedes said.

"What kind of outfit is that?", Kurt said.

They were laughing and kept talking about her. Someone tapped Rachel's shoulder, Rachel turned to see Finn, the guy she met yesterday.

She smiled, "Hi", she mouthed.

For the rest of the class period, Rachel was spaced out. It seemed to be free time because everyone was talking and Mr. Schue seemed to stop talk teaching. Finn tapped Rachel again and they began to talk.

"Hey, great job at making New Directions", he said smiling at her. She loved his smile.

Rachel blushed and looked down, "Thanks, did you want to join?".

Finn thought to himself, "Well I've been keeping it a secret, I am Quarterback after all".

Rachel thought, "oh great, another jock", but he was nice enough to her. "What about you? Did you want to join?", he asked firmly.

Rachel sighed, "Well, I'm pretty traumatized by something that happened in third grade". Her voice cracked as she looked down, "I".

"These girls dared me to sing to my crush and I did, or else they'd tell him", she sadly admitted. "So I did and then he stayed quiet, I didn't know what to do so I just ran out the classroom where the girls confronted me and then made fun of my singing. Since then, I've been pretty scared of singing".

Finn comforted her, "Well now you're in the glee club", he said trying to cheer her up. Rachel smiled at him, she wanted to kiss him, "Thanks Finn".

Then, they were silent, and Rachel was finding a topic to talk about. "Finn, you remind me of someone", she said looking at him. "Is that good?", he asked.

"I don't know, you just do", she said again. "Anyways, do you have anything to do after class?", Rachel was expecting a no. Finn smiled, "Umm, no".

Rachel couldn't stare at him, it was like Finn was staring into her soul, she seemed to be dazed. Finn was waving at her face, "Rachel? Are you ok?".

She stopped staring, "Oh sorry, it's just, you're really cool".

Finn laughed, "Thanks", she was really attracted to him, he was hot, funny, and totally likable.

"Do you want to study in the library?", Rachel felt stupid, well it could be a study date. "Sure", he replied grinning at her. The bell rung, "I just have to run to the bathroom real quick".

"Ok", Rachel responded, she headed towards the library and took a seat. She pulled out her Science textbook. Out of nowhere, she began to sing quietly.

"Hi Rachel!", a boy said taking a seat next to her. She squealed, she felt like she had a heart attack. "You again?", she said recognizing the guy who hit on her. "Yeah, I just happened to hear yourself singing", he said.

Rachel scoffed in disgust, she tried to ignore him by reading her textbook. She felt something going up her legs, then inside her skirt. Rachel looked to her side and slapped his hand, "Ew! Were you just feeling me up?".

"You bet I was my sexy little kitten", Rachel couldn't stand him, he was too nerdy for her. "Get out of here or I'll have to tell the principal", she threatened.

With those words, he ran out. She felt someone tap the back of her shoulder. "What?!", she angrily asked feeling it was him again. Finn was the one talking to her now.

"I just wanted to study with you". She sighed, "I'm sorry I just feel stressed". He took a seat next to her, she scooted closer to him.

"Ok, so what is the second planet?", she asked quizzing him. "How the heck am I supposed to know that?", he said.

**Rachel's POV:**

I started laughing, man I hated my laugh.

"Well, have you been doing your homework?", I asked him.

He leaned in close to me, "I don't do homework", he said. I was a little annoyed, I mean I know boyd don't like it but sheesh!

Finn looked like he was thinking, "Venus?". "Yeah!", I said clapping my hands.

"So what's my reward?", he asked. I laughed again, "What do you mean?". "Well I at least want something for doing this", he stated.

"Hmm maybe I'll buy you food or something?", she didn't care if she had to spend her money, Finn was all she cared about.

"Sure thing", he said as I looked down, "This might sound weird but...are we friends?". He bit his lip, "Sure, you seem pretty nice".

After today, I just fell onto my bed. Finn really reminded me of someone, I'm sure I've seen him before, my conscience tells me so. I've never felt this way about a boy since third grade. Speaking of that, I remember having my stupid dark blonde hair tied up in a ponytail all the time. I just saw him at recess, he said hi to me and ever since, I liked him.

I remember those three girls were mean to me because I knew they liked him too. Even before I liked him, I was always jealous of their looks, I mean, the blonde one had perfect blonde hair unlike mine. The redhead had a perfect curvy body and of course, her red hair. Lastly, the brunette, the brunette was my favorite. I loved her chocolate brown hair, her perfect nose, and tanned legs.

So I didn't want anyone looking at my boring blonde hair. I begged my mom since third grade to let her dye my hair and she finally did before sixth grade started. I think that was the first time I actually felt pretty. I couldn't stop touching my hair, it was really brown and awesome.

I never really found out where her crush was going for middle and high school. I was afraid to, since I havn't even talked to him. I would have loved to see where he'd be now and what he did for a living. What am I doing? Why am I thinking of this when I know he wouldn't even like me?


	3. Slumber Party Fun

**_Hey guys! I just want to say, I watched Turbo yesterday! It's a cute and brilliant movie! :D_**

* * *

**Rachel's POV: **

I took a break away from her knee socks for the first time and just wore high heeled knee high boots. I felt really uncomfortable wearing skirts since they were a little revealing but I wanted to be girly rather than wearing jeans. I made my way to the glee club where we'd discuss a song.

"What about Bruno Mars?", Mr. Schue suggested. "Come on we did that a month ago", Kurt complained.

Mercedes spoke up, "What about Beyonce? You know that's my jam!".

I sighed and my favorite artist popped in my head, "What about Demi Lovato?", I said impulsively. All eyes were on me now, this is like the time a boy splattered milk on me in second.

"I'm sorry that's-". "A really great idea!", Tina said.

Artie nodded, "Yeah it would be kinda fun".

Mr. Schue grinned, "Demi Lovato it is!". I smiled knowing I wanted to do a duet with Finn.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Mr. Schue answered, "Aww, our new girls! Everybody, this is Santana, Quinn, and Brittany!".

They were all in cheerleader uniforms, great. They were all giggling, they waved at Mercedes and Tina. They took a seat in the back and were still giggling.

"Anyways, can one of my ladies demonstrate a soprano?", asked Mr. Schue.

I looked down embarrassed, I knew I was one, it says so in the records. I started heting up until one of the cheerleaders volunteered. I sighed in relief, "Thank you Ms. Pierce".

"I think it's Mrs. Pi-", the brunette said.

"Shut up Santana!", she growled. Brittany began to sing Someone Like You by Adele.

My eyes widened at the sound, she has an angel's voice. I thought that my own singing sucked now. I mean she sounded like Christina Aguilera. Once she was done, everyone applaused.

I just clapped two times out of jealousy. "Ok everyone work on your songs! By the way girls, we are doing Demi Lovato".

They all fangirled, they seemed to like her a lot. I wanted to sing Here We Go Again. I ran over to a free spot in the class and started to warm up my voice.

"I threw all of your stuff away, then I clear you out of my head", I sang as best as I could. "I tore you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages".

"Hey, you're really amazing!". I gasped. "Finn you scared me!", I said panting.

"Sorry, it's not my fault that you have a great voice", he said smirking.

I blushed, "Thanks, are you gonna song?".

He shrugged, "Nah, I don't think it's my thing, I'd love to hear you though".

"Finn stop, you're making me blush, am I really?", I asked him. I didn't think I was good, I mean I'm 16 and I don't think my voice is well developed.

"Sure Rachel, I think you're the first girl I know to have one hell of a voice", he said. I smiled, he was so sweet.

"You know the school is having a musical, I think you'd be perfect, you could be Sandy". I don't think I've ever been in a school musical, which is surprising to me. I do love Grease and acting but I didn't know what to say.

"It's Ok, I just thought that maybe you could because it'd be like us on stage together, it would be fun and cool", he did have a point. It would be fun to work with a friend, I mean why not?

"When are the auditions?", I asked raising my brow.

He looked spaced, "I think they are tomorrow or something".

I thought about my part, then I raised my finger to him. "There's a catch, I'm not a blonde", I stated to him. He laughed, "It's ok, you don't have to be".

The bell rang, I grabbed my crossbody bag and left. Kurt caught up to me.

"Hey Rachel, I'm having a sleepover at my place, do you want to come?". I lit up with excitement, "Uh sure! It'll be fun!".

Kurt smiled, "Ok, here's my address, come earlier than seven". I smiled again, this is my first sleepover invite.

That night, I was making myself all dolled up. I curled my brown hair, it made me feel pretty. I rarely put on makeup, so I put on some red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. I felt embarrassed for the next thing I would wear. I had a slightly sheer black nightgown, my mom had got it because she wanted to make me feel sexy.

Yeah, I don't think that's possible. Anyways, I curled my hair afterwards. I was surprised to look in the mirror, "Wow". Did I just say that? I actually DID look sexy, but I wanted to take my blanket with me. It was a sleepover right?

Once I was outside Kurt's house, I took a deep breath. I walked nervously to the door and knocked. I almost fainted when I saw the white door open.

"Hey Rachel! Come in! Make yourself comfortable!", Kurt greeted.

I smiled, "Thanks Kurt". His house was big, he must've invited a lot of people. When I went to the living room, my eyes burst. Kurt had invited Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn.

"Well don't you look cute", Quinn said. I frowned, I knew she was being sarcastic. They were giving each other manicures. Mercedes was doing Tina's and Santana was doing Quinn's, Brittany was already done. I bit my lip, I felt left out.

Kurt went up to me, "Hey Rachel, don't you want a mani? I'll do yours".

I smiled, "Sure", Kurt seemed to understand.

Kurt smiled, "Which one do you want? Brown, Orange, Purp-".

"Brown please", I said feeling a little guilty for interrupting.

He kindly pulled out a chocolate brown color and started painting them on my nails, "So you and Finn seem to be good friends".

I smiled, "Yeah", I said in a dreamy voice.

"Wait, do you like him?", he asked smiling

I pretended to be in denial, "What? Ew that's gross!"

He laughed, "Your lips say no but your eyes say yes!"

I gave in, "Ok, I'm crazy for him, I want to kiss his amazing lips".

Kurt smiled, "Aww! Rachel has a crush! Rachel has a crush!".

I put my head down on the table hiding my guilt. He caught all the girls' attention.

"Rachel has a crush? Who?", Brittany asked.

"I think I know who!", Santana said, with her big mouth.

"Is it Artie?", Mercedes teased tapping me.

Again, I was repulsive, "Ew no!".

They all gasped, "YOU LIKE FINN?", they said in sync.

My eyes widened, "SSSHHHHH!". "It's nobody in the glee club!", I lied.

"It is", Kurt spilled. I looked at him, "Why?"

"Oooh, he is cute", Brittany said.

"Whoa Britt, that's Rachel's man", Santana teased.

I scoffed, "Guys, I do not like him!".

"Sure you don't", they all said seeing through my lies.

"Aww! You guys would be cute together!", Tina stated.

"Aww you really think so?", I said all puppy eyed.

"Aha!", Quinn screamed, "So you do like him!".

"But who am I kidding?", I said in doubt, "I mean, why would someone as hot as him like, me".

Tina looked upset, "Aww Rachel, you're pretty, I'm sure Finn likes you I mean, I see the way he smiles at you"

"Are you kidding me Tina? Rachel is soo, goody goody!", Quinn said.

"Do you guys know what I'm thinking?", said Mercedes, "MAKEOVER!".

They all gathered in front of me, first, Santana cut my hair. She gave me bangs, "Ooh, you look even prettier than before!". Then, she made my hair into braided pigtails.

Quinn gave me an outfit, "Wear this tomorrow, you'll thank me later".

All the girls seemed to be done, "Rachel, you look stunning!", Tina said

Quinn crossed her arms, "I want to see you in the outfit I gave you".

I rolled my eyes, "Ok", I said making my way to the bathroom. It was a white tied crop top, I slipped that on along with a black skirt. Lastly, I wore a grey sweater. I blushed since I was wearing nothing underneath the top.

"Come on Rachel, we haven't got all night!", Quinn shouted.

"Fine!", I shouted back. I slowly exitted the bathroom and showed my friends my attire.

"Whoa! Rachel is that you?", Kurt asked.

I laughed, "Uh, Yeah", I spun around for them.

"I swear if I wasn't gay, I'd totally make out with you", he said

"Thanks Kurt", I felt the tie on my shirt, "Isn't this a school girl outfit? R rated?".

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I'm already good looking so I gave it to you".

"Hey guys! Weren't we going to watch a movie?", Tina asked arms crossed.

Everyone smiled, "AQUAMARINE!" (A/N: love that movie!) I laughed.

They all gathered in front of the tv, "Rachel would you make us popcorn?", Brittany asked.

"Sure!", I happily replied. I loved to make food, I grabbed bags of popcorn and heated them. I was taping my food and looking to the side to see everyone laughing watching the movie, I smiled at them. I took a look at my outfit, I don't get it, I wasn't trying to get Finn to do me. But, why not? I'll just be as sexy as possible.

Once the popcorn was done, I just let it cool and brung it to everyone. The movie got to the part where Aquamarine and Raymond were on a date. I imagined Finn and I.

Once the movie was finished, everyone cheered like animals. "Time for Truth or Dare!", Quinn yelled.

"Ok Brittany, truth or dare?", Quinn asked menacingly.

"Uh, truth", she responded.

"Ok, how many guys have you did it with?"

"Quinn! Uh fine! I did almost every kid in this school, including the janitor"

I grew jealous, has she done Finn? Whatever, it was none of my buisness.

"Ok Mercedes, truth or dare?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes looked up, "Truth"

"Are you and Sam ever gonna break up?", Brittany asked

"Oh hell no!", Mercedes snapped

She just ignored her, "Okay Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare"

"Ok, I dare you to try and seduce Finn with your little outfit"

Everyone went "oooh", I blushed a deep red.

My eyes widened too, "Absolutely not!"

Mercedes was persistent, "Oh come on! I know you want to!"

"No I don't! Why would I do that to my friend?!"

Quinn was starting to get a little mean, "Oh come on Rachel", she started to imitate Rachel, "Oh Finn! Please don't stop! Right there!"

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her, "Shut up Quinn! That's just nasty!"

Quinn laughed, "Ok Ms. Goody Goody, if you're gonna he so bitchy"

I just scoffed, I layed on my sleeping bag. "But you do want to feel his ha-"

"I said shut up!", I was furious. I went back to sleep. I woke up, it was now 1 in the morning. I heard someone in another room, I went upstairs and saw a light in a room. The noises came from the end of the hall. I opened the door to find Quinn and Finn kissing, my heart broke.

"Get out Rachel, Finn doesn't want you", Quinn said

Finn joined, "Yeah, I would never date a nerd like you!"

I cried my eyes out, "No! Please!"

I woke up from a nightmare, "Rachel you ok!", Tina asked.

"I don't think so, I had a nightmare that Finn was making out with Quinn and telling me I wasn't good enough for him".

Tina looked at me, "Rachel, any guy would be soo lucky to date you, even without that outfit".

I smiled, "Thanks Tina, you're a great friend". She smiled, "I know". We shared a hug before going back to sleep again, if that dream never happened, this would've been a great sleepover.


	4. Cheerleading

**Rachel's POV:**

I was ready to go to school, I didn't even care anymore, being scared wasn't going to do any good. Although I did use the sweater to cover my shirt so my mother wouldn't see. As soon as I entered the hallways, all eyes were on me and some of the guys wolf whistled.

Finn ran up to me, "Hey take my hoodie, you look cold".

I laughed, "It's Ok, I'm-wait you mean you don't like my new look?"

"Don't you think it's a bit much? I mean I think that guy just broke up with his girlfriend just so he can stare at you", he said

"You're being to paranoid", I said twirling my hair.

"Oh really?", he said, "You're dressed like you came from a strip club and don't you think you're just making people like you because of your body?"

"Is there something wrong with it?", I said frowning.

"No, not at all! I love your body, it's just, I don't know. This is a school, not a place to pick up guys for your looks".

"Hmm, I guess you're right Finn", I said. He smiled at me and leaned down, close to my lips. I was going to kiss him but I quickly turned away blushing. Thankfully, the bell had rang and we needed to go to glee club. I covered myself with my sweater so Artie and Mr. Schue wouldn't make any comments.

**Finn's POV:**

I couldn't get over how hot Rachel looked, I mean I know that sounds really bad, that's why I just wanted to protect her. I think her shirt is the only piece of clothing showing attention and a lot of cleavage. I noticed Rachel had gotten bangs too, who are the people that has done this to her in the first place?

I stared at her, she noticed me looking and laughed, her laugh was cute. When she laughed, she'd be showing her perfect teeth. Once Mr. Schue was done, Rachel had practiced singing again.

"You know I haven't forgotten about the Grease auditions", she said winking at me. She was so beautiful today, her lips were glossy, her hair was perfect, just anything about her was beautiful. I loved hearing her sing.

**Rachel's POV:**

I went in the restroom and undid my pigtails. Myhair was now wavy, then I put in up into a ponytail just like how Sandy wears it. I happily took the stage and sung, "Hopelessly Devoted to You". It was really chilling, my first audition for a musical. Especially based on a movie so popular.

Finn was waiting outside for me, so once I was finished, I found him outside.

"Well?, He asked, "How do you feel?"

"Relieved", I said laughing. I stretched my arms then placed them on my hips, "So, I'll see you later?".

"Yeah I need to go to football practice for our game tonight", he said. I waved goodbye to him when Kurt was running up to me.

"Hey", he greeted

I smiled, "Hey Kurt!"

"So did you kiss him?", he said lifting his eyebrows

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Because you like him! Did you know he and the football team are having a game tonight?"

"Yes, he just told me he was going to practice"

Kurt kept smiling like he had a plan or something, "You should come with me to watch his game!"

"No way! Why would I have to go anyways?", I asked in shock. Kurt was crazy, I don't even like football games.

"Again, because you like him", he gasped, "As a matter of fact, you can be a cheerleader! He wouldn't even recognize you!"

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to-wait, no! I'm not cheerleader material", I said with a sigh

"Come on! Please?", Kurt begged

I spoke like a baby now, "No! I don't want to!"

"Oh you will missy!", he said, then he pulled me

"Hey! Where are you taking me? This is not cool!"

He continued walking, "To make you a cheerleader! I'll jist ask Santana for her cheerleading uniform, I'm sure you guys are the same size"

"Come on! What if she says no?"

He stopped, "Trust me, I know Santana, she's practically my bestie and we've known each other since third grade! She's have to sacrifice her boyfriend to save me if you will".

I laughed, he continued dragging me until we entered the girls' locker room. All the cheerleaders were there, they were practicing the same time the guys were. "Hey Kurt, you're a guy right? We're in a GIRLS locker room"

He stopped me again, "Rachel, I'm not interested in dating any girls, and they're used to me being in here since I talk to Santana and the girls sometimes"

He saw Santana, "Hey Santana, this is really important, I need to borrow your uniform so Rachel can be a cheerleader just for tonight"

"Is this about Finn Rachel?", Santana was quite a good guesser

I started stammering, "Ho-, how di-"

"I know Kurt", she simply replied. "Sure thing Kurt, I'll just call in sick and take Rachel in my place!"

I stood there confused, "But what will you be doing tonight? Like, other than cheerleading?"

She scoffed, "Oh I'll just have a night out with the girls, we'll just catch a goord romance movie, but I think this one you're having is better", she smiled at me.

"You guys WANT me and Finn together?", I asked

"YES!", they said together

I crossed my arms, "Ok, I'll try, I have taken dance class for three years". I took her uniform and went in her room to change. There was a full view mirror inside, before I changed I took the time to look at myself in my undergarments. My body had became a little thicker. After staring for two minutes, I slipped on the uniform.

I grabbed some ties in my bag and tied my hair in two low pigtails just so I can look more spirited. I tried my best to not look familiar to Finn, I'd be embarrassed and I'd just have to not look at him. I burst out the room, "What do ya think guys?".

"It fits perfectly!", Santana said, "You look prettier in it than I do"

"Santana, nobody will ever look like you, you are gorgeous and don't let any idiot tell you otherwise. If someone tells me that I'm prettier than you, I'll just smack them in theface for you"

"Aww thanks Rachel!", she hugged me, "I hope Finchel works out"

I cocked my head to the side, "What?"

Kurt made hand gestures, "Finchel, you know, Finn and Ra-"

"Shut it!", I said palming my hands over my eyes

"I think that's a cute name, what is that?", Brittany said butting in on our conversation

"It's Finn and me, OK!", I yelled. Some of the girls turned to me, I was pretty loud. "Would you guys stop with the whole Finchel thing?"

Kurt and Santana nodded, "Ok, Ms. Hudson", said Kurt

I stood up, "One more time and I'll break your face", I threatened. The bell rung, it was time to go outside.

Santana looked up, "Oh lookie, time for practice Rachel"

I turned my heels ignoring her, I was about to leave when Santana caught up to me. "I almost forgot to tell Sue that I was sick".

Once we reached the field, I saw Finn, he didn't see me. "Ms. Sylvester, I'm sick today, I have a note", she handed the note to her. "It's a fake note, I copied my mom's signature", she whispered to me.

"Alright Ms. Lopez, I'll be watching you", Santana rolled her eyes and winked at me for luck. "Ok, Ms. Berry, try to follow your fellow cherrers". They all formed the cradle, "Oh jeez", I whispered.

Quinn, Brittany, and Kitty were signaling me, "Come on Rachel, you get to stand on our hands", said Quinn. They held on to my legs while I jumped. I was shaking now that I'm being handled in the air.

"Ok on three girls", Kitty said. "1", I looked for Finn oit in the field. "2", the team turned to face us while they were playing. Finn followed his way to my eyes, oh shoot, he saw me! "3!", from the shock of him recognizing me, once they lifted me, I spun in the air and landed on my side.

"Oh my God! Rachel, are you ok?", Brittany asked running to me

"Ow, my legs!", I groaned. The guys saw what happened, so did Ms. Sylvester.

"Hey you al-wow, who are you?", one of them said

"Cut it out David!", a brunette said pushing him, "Are you Ok?".

"Yeah I'm-", I paused, he was so cute, I had to know his name.

"I'm fine", I said staring at his dreamy eyes

"Ok, boys show's over, back to your practice!", Sue yelled through her megaphone

"I think Rachel likes someone!", Kitty teased

"Doesn't she like Finn?", Brittany asked her

"Does she?", Kitty asked

"You mean you haven't heard of 'Finchel'?", Quinn asked

I groaned covering my face again. "Ok ok, let's just get back to practice!", I said raising my arms.

We spent a few hours practicing, it was a lot of fun! I think this was a great idea from Kurt, this could be my hobby other than singing but I knew I'd only do this for tonight. Hopefully, I'd become a cheerio, hopefully...


	5. You're My Favorite

**_Don't worry my fellow Gleeks! Finchel WILL happen, just give it some time ok? :D_**

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I entered the locker room, I pulled off my uniform, man I blew it! I fell for a guy, literally! I can't stand going back there for the game, in front of a crowd would be humiliating! I fast walked out of the locker room and ran out of the school.

I found a place to sit and think, everything was just difficult. "You alright?", someone said. I looked up to see that familiar brunette who just talked to me.

"I really don't know", I responded

He took a seat next to me and smiled, "Is this about that fall you made?" His eyes pierced in my soul.

"Um, one of the reasons...", I admitted

"What's wrong? Matt is here for you", he said

"Well, Kurt had an idea to get me to be a cheerleader so he dragged me to the locker room and asked Santana for her uniform, and all that happened"

"Oh, wait-why did he want you to be a cheerleader?", he asked curiously

"Um, Kurt wanted me to watch Finn at his game tonight because..", I breathed in, "I like him"

"Wait, you have a crush on Finn?"

"Well, yeah you can say that"

He started to form a bigger smile, "He's like my best bud!"

I was surprised in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah, baby!", he said, "Wow, why can't babes like you crush on me?", he joked

I had to admit it, "Well, I did think you were cute when you, ya know, asked me if I was ok", I smiled. "You just have nice eyes and brown hair".

He flashed his white teeth at me as I looked down to my feet. I walked towards him and touched his lips with mine. "Mmm, Matt, you're a great kisser", I said while he kissed me. I moaned and laughed, he hugged my back. Suddenly, I opened my eyes in shock and pulled away from him, "Wait this is wrong!", I said wiping my lips and spitting.

"Oh come on! You were so into it!", he said

I just scoffed, "That's the point! You are keeping Finn away from me with your pretty boy band looks!", I spat again in disgust

"Rachel, you're a babe, you are soo out of his leaugue! Any guy in our team would totally tap that!"

I gasped and slapped him, "I am not a sex symbol for every guy at this school!"

He laughed, "You kind of are", he pointed at my outfit that Quinn gave to me.

"Whatever! You know, I don't care if Finn is 'out of my league'", I told him with air quotes, "Whether he says I'm a babe or not, my heart will always beat faster when I see him or hear his voice". I walked away even more angrier than I was.

It was time for the game, I dressed in the Cheerio outfit again. The crowd was slowly filling up and I grew nervous. I found my fellow cheerers and started dancing with them. "Gooo MCKINLEY!", we shouted. When Finn and his team had scored some touchdowns, the crowd, the cheerleaders, and I screamed in victory.

I had managed to do a cradle perfectly. Everyone went wild when I performed some front flips. Kurt waved at me from the audience, I returned a smile. It took me a while to notice the score board, we were behind 24-27. It didn't seem to matter to me, I mean of anyone made a big deal about winning, that'd be pretty stupid.

It's been almost an hour and a half before the game was over, "William McKinley wins!". The crowd roared, I smiled since everyone was so happy. The audience started to exit the bleachers. All the guys grabbed their Gatorade and went to the changing rooms. Quinn and the other cheerleaders left, "Rachel aren't you gonna change?", Brittany asked.

"I'll just stay here for a while", Brittany nodded before catching up to the girls. I took my pigtails out and let my straight hair down, I loved to feel the wind graciously blow her hair back. I closed my eyes and started to think. I fell off the bench when someone said "Hey".

I put my hand on my head again, "Ow"

"Rachel I'm so sorry", Finn said helping me up

"Ow, it's ok, I'm fine", I said turning my pain into a smile

Finn had gotten done changing. He half grinned, "You know, I never thought you'd look cute as a cheerleader".

I smiled, "Finn, stop it"

"Really, you do I mean, you're my favorite cheerleader", he assured

"Aaww!", I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, "You are so sweet Finn"

"Ok guys, break it up", Kurt said. He had his arms crossed and was smiling at me.

"Really Kurt?", I mouthed. "Oh Ok, I'll see you tomorrow ok?", I said to Finn and he nodded.

I ran up to Kurt, "Santana's waiting to get her uniform back", he pointed out

"Yeah I know, stop your blabbering", I joked

Most of the girls were done changing. After changing back to my clothes, I returned it to Santana.

"So did Finchel work out?", she asked Kurt excited to hear an answer

I rolled my eyes again, "Stop using that word!", I instructed

Kurt scratched his head, "Well, they were hugging just now", he looked at me and smiled

"Ok, so we hugged, big deal", I doubtfully said

"It's a huge deal! Why did you guys hug in the first place?", she is so nosy

I blushed, it was noticeable to both of them. I smiled, "He said I was his favorite-", I giggled

"His favorite..." Santana persisted

I lookep up to her, "His favorite cheerleader".

"Aaww!", Santana seemed to approve of Finn and I.

"But it's still no big deal", I said. Then that memory of Matt and I kissing came up.

"Why?", asked Santana. I was still dazed out.

"Rachel? Why is it no big deal?", she asked again snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Um, I sort of um, kissed a boy", I admitted. Kurt and Santana gasped, I felt really guilty, then again I did tell Matt that my heart was on Finn.

Kurt looked so shocked, "Oh my God! Who?".

I started tearing up, "Matt, Matther Rutherford", uh, I felt so disgusted.

"My ex boyfriend?, Santana informed

"Santana please, I don't like him!", I said

She shrugged, "Eh don't worry bout it! I broke up with him, he's a wimp!"

"Should I tell Finn since you know, we're not exactly dating yet?", I asked

Both of their eyes widened, "Yet?" I sighed and covered my face again. "Rachel Barbra Berry, did you say yet?", Santana teased.

"Oh gosh, are you really going to take that seriously?", I asked being annoyed. She just looked at me.

"Fine, whatever, I'll just tell him, he's my friend", I said feeling slightly hopeful.


	6. First Crush

**Rachel's POV:**

The next day came, man, I'm tired of picking out outfits every day! I just got a nautical striped dress and a blazer. I ate typical breakfast and went to school. Another day at glee club, Santana kept awwing everytime Finn and I talked, Quinn and Brittany were obsessing about their blonde hair, everyone else was just bleh. As soon as glee club was over, I was walking in the hallway.

"Hey Rachel", Finn greeted catching up to me

I looked to my right, "Oh hey". I opened my locker to get my spanish textbook and do my makeup.

"Have you decided what to sing for the class?", he asked leaning on the lockers.

"Yes, It's gonna be great", I said putting on lip gloss now. I saw him in my mirror, he was behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him, "Finn? Can you please not stare at me when I'm using my mirror?"

"Ok Ms. Bossy", he said facing the other way. He looked in the mirror again, I turned to him again.

"Stop it!", I said playfully hitting him. I snapped out of my happiness, "Finn, can I tell you something?"

"Sure", he answered

I took a deep breath, "Ok, so, I don't want you to get mad but, I didn't know what I was thinking"

"Rachel, you can tell me", he insisted

I started tearing up and shaking my head, "No, no you wouldn't understand!"

"Rachel just tell me"

"I kissed your friend! I kissed Matt", I said getting it over with. I brung both of my hands up to my face.

"Now I know that you'll want to beat him up or something but don't, just punish me, you can torture me if you wanted"

"Rachel, I'm not mad, and I'd never want to harm you like that", he said grabbing my shoulders

"Finn, I kissed him and I feel soo bad"

"Don't be Rachel, he tends to do that with other girls, it's ok", he said comforting me.

Instead of replying to him, I pulled him close to hug him. "You want to get lunch? I'll sit with you"

He was so sweet, "Sure, ok". The cafeteria was huge with circular tables and pretty good chairs. I grabbed a tray, school lunch wasn't that bad. Sometimes they had cookies on Friday and burritos that would make you crave for more.

That brings back a funny memory from third grade when I first talked to my crush about a stupid topic, about the cafeteria food. I remembered she wanted him to have the same lunch as me.

My eight year old self wouls say, "Don't you want the sprinkled brownies?". (A/N: trust me, those things exist, my own elementary school served them) And he'd say, "Nah, sprinkles are girly". And he would smile at me with his cute braces. Those were good times. Finn found us a seat and we sat down.

I placed my hands on my lap. I drunk my milk through a straw. "Um, Finn, I know this is weird but, do you remember what you were like as a child?".

He took the time to swallow a bite of his burger first, "Well, I'm not that tough jock everyone thinks I am, I was actually into singing as a child because it was something I was good at and I wanted to make my mother proud".

"Oh, I'm sorry, your mother is going through a hard time?", I reached my hand out on the table. He reached toward mine and we interlocked our fingers.

"As for school, I was friends with this really cute girl in third grade, she was my first crush", he smiled, "I always thought that if I'd have her, I wouldn't want anything else in the world cause I knew I was already lucky".

"Aww, that is sooo cute!"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think she was the only girl to wear a skirt everyday, I wonder where she is today".

"I'm sure you'll find her soon, I promise, do you remember her name?"

"Uh, I can't remember, she had blonde hair though", he informed me

This sent me chills down my spine, was this just a really weird coincidence? I mean I always wore a skirt and I had blonde hair. "Finn, do you remember what school that was?", I wanted to be positive. I was trying to think of that one thing that makes me and the other girls different. Oh that's right! I'd always wear it in a ponytail.

"Hmm, I don't remember the school either", he said. I bit my lip, "I knew she would never like me because of my stupid braces".

"Finn, stop doing that to yourself, you're a cool guy and you're funny", I lifted his chin to face me

"Did you even ever talk to her?"

He smiled, "She actually talked to me first and asked me about brownies, Oh! I remember her name now! It was Rachel!"

I shook at the sound of my name, "Was she blonde?"

His eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

"I um, just asking", I said lying


	7. We Got In!

**Rachel's POV:**

I kept kissing him and opening my mouth, "Mmmm, Finn", I moaned. I laughed in the kiss, he laughed too, I had waited so long to do this. I had my arms on his shoulders. Before I could say, "I love you Finn", I opened my eyes. I moaned and hit my head, "Stupid dreams! Stay out of my love life!". Wait, I said love life, but we were friends.

School was perfect until I felt someone reach under my skirt. "Did you just grope me?", I asked in shock. He laughed, "No, so my name's Jacob", he said with a geeky smile.

"Ok", I said before walking faster. He soon caught up to me. Why can't he just go away?

"Hey hey, what's your name baby?"

I coughed, "I'm Hilary! Ok, bye!"

He grabbed me by my arms, spun me around, and kissed me. He kissed me, I wanted to let go but his lips were soo tasty, I couldn't help but kiss him back. I started making out with him before he pulled down the sleeve of my tank top.

I pulled away from him, "Hey buddy, we are not having sex in the hallway".

"Oh baby, that's an amazing idea, let's do it in the bathroom, you could scream your lungs out baby", he said smiling

"Ew! You are soo disgu-", I was interrupted by his lips.

I pulled away when someone said my name. I turned to see it was my best friend, Finn.

"What do you want, loser? Can't you see we want to show our love?", he said

Ugh, HE was the loser! "Finn I I-I can't-".

"No, it's cool, I'm really happy for you guys, you guys are", he looked at us in a weird way, "Are very cute together", he faked a smile.

"Finn, are you kidding?", I shouted.

Before he could answer, Jacob pulled me away, "We have some 'buisness to do'".

"No we don't OK? You know, if you'd want to date me or any other girl for that matter, you could be more nicer and less forward!"

He frowned, "I never thought of that, It's just, I'm always going to be that ugly nerd everyone hates".

"Oh Jacob, any girl you will date would be lucky to have you and share your heart with", I smiled.

"Thanks Rachel, I'll try to be".

"My heart is with Finn though so try to hang in there for a while". He walked away after our talk

I noticed Finn has left, I tried finding him all over the school. After about ten minutes, I found him in the library. "Finn, you gotta understand!", I begged

"No, I do, you guys are a couple and as your best friend, I respect that", he said looking for a book.

"You don't understand, he kissed me, I didn't want to!"

"Are you sure?", he said raising his eyebrow

"Will this answer your question", I asked before pulling him in on our best friend hug. I think some of the students thought we were a couple.

"Look, I don't want to be with a guy right now because, you seem to be a really cool friend, I don't feel like I need a boyfriend to make me happier than you do"

"Aww thanks Rachel", he said smiling

"Hey um, can you help me with something?", I asked

"What is it?"

"Well you know, the school results for Grease has gotten in and, I don't want to see it without you"

"Oh, ok sure"

"Yay!", I said jumping in excitement. I took his hand and led him toward the big pin board.

"Let's see, Finn you got the part of Danny!", I got so excited. "And I got Sandy!", I gave him another big hug. Once I pulled away, I got lost in his eyes and lips for a while, "Finn".

I tried my best to lie, "Finn, you do realize you have to kiss me right? Wouldn't that be weird?".

He nodded, "Yeah it would be but we're just acting right?".

"Yeah! But there's nothing wrong with kissing you, just, we're just really good friends", I blushed.

He laughed, "Yeah".

I continued to stare into his eyes. "Can we, rehearse?", I leaned forward and kissed him. We kissed like animals, it was really weird since he kissed me back and seemed to enjoy it.

"Get a room you two", Tina had her arms crossed standing across from us.

"Hey Tina! Oh, we were just rehearsing, we both got the lead roles!"

Tina nodded, "That's great! But Santana and Kirt needed to talk to you".

"Oh ok, I'll see you later, bye Finn!", I haven't talked to them in a while.

"Hey Santana, Kurt", I greeted, Santana was putting on makeup while Kurt leaned against the lockers. "Finn and I got the leads!", I informed.

"Aww, now Finchel can happen", he said nudging my shoulder.

"Oh shut it, we are not!"

"I think so, after you guys had a smooching session just a while ago", Tina popped out of nowhere.

Kurt and Santana gasped, "Oh Tina, I said we were rehearsing!"

"Sure you were", she said sarcastically

"Ok, I kissed him, but I just did and that's all that happened"

"Did he kiss back?", Santana asked

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? I'm not going to say anymore, even after Jacob did to me when he tried to get me to...ugh, give him foreplay".

They all gasped, "Oh my god what did he do?", Santana asked curious again.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say that thankfully, I did NOT give him any foreplay".

"What about Finn?", Kurt asked

"What about him?", I gasped, "No no, would you guys STOP with this 'Finchel this' and 'Finchel that'!"

"Don't get me wrong, he's super cute but, I just want to be friends with him a little while", I genuinely smiled.

Just imagining to kiss him gave me goosebumps. He is perfect, if anything, he's out of MY league. Oh, his cute smiles. I just wanted to kiss him like there's no tomorrow, like we're leaving for years. But if we do end up a couple, then that's just it, we're just a couple, that didn't really sound great to me.


	8. Meet Sam!

**Rachel's POV:**

So I walked into school on this lovely morning when a girl started taking photos of me like paparazzi. "Hey, what are you doing?", I said covering my eyes with my left hand.

"Sorry, I'm in the journalism class and I'm also an aspiring photographer so if you're considering on being a model, I can take your headshots!"

"Well I did want to be-"

"Great!", she started taking pictures again. "I'm Samantha by the way, you can call me Sam". She had dark blonde hair, almost caramel colored, and lovely green eyes.

I laughed as I walked in my cute mary jane shoes. "I'm Rachel, nice to meet you".

"I'm like so jealous of you! I just like everything about you! Your brown hair, your body, and your smile!", she said

I blushed, "Aww thanks, but, my body?"

"Yeah! It's perfect! Do you have a boyfriend?"

I turned to face her, "Ye-no no I never had one before"

Her mouth formed an O, "Really? But you're so pretty!".

I laughed, "Thanks, I have a crush though"

"Ooh, who is it?"

"My best friend"

"Aww, I have to meet him! Maybe I could get you two together!"

I shushed her, "Are you crazy? No!"

"Hey Rachel!", Finn greeted

"Oh hi", I said beginning to twirl my hair, "Oh, this is my friend, Sam"

He turned to Sam, "Hey"

"Hey"

He's soo dreamy, his smile just gets to me! I always wonder if he knows how good he looks. When I smile at him, he smiles back and I just melt.

Sam pushed me away, "Bye Finn! Rachel and I will talk to you soon!". He waved goodbye.

"Whoa girl! THAT'S the guy you like?", she asked pointing at him.

"Pft, no", I denied

"Come on, you were twirling your hair and looking like you were in dreamland".

"Ok, it is, I know he's out of my league"

"Are you kidding? I wanted to say you two would be cute!"

I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. "I mean we do hug a lot, it's kind of our thing", I said putting lipgloss on.

"Aww! It's like I'm in a romance movie!", she said

"Coincidentally, we are gonna be in one", I said with a big smile on my face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm Sandy and he's Danny!"

"Grease?"

"Bingo", I shut my locker.

**Finn's POV:**

I can't believe I'm going to kiss Rachel Berry, yes, Rachel Berry, possibly the most beautiful girl in school. Ever since I met her, I can't stop thinking about her. What am I saying? She's waaay out of my league. I mean her long hair, her huge breasts, and her sexy personality.

And when she sings, you can call 911 cause I pass out when I hear her voice. I always have this urge to just grab her and kiss her pinned on the wall. I'd just sweat whenever I see her wearing her low cut tops that would show her cleavage. I feel nervous just describing her.

I've had some dreams about her, of her kissing me. I loved it when she hugged me because when she pulled away, she'd always look at me as if she was going to kiss me. She was a great best friend, I think she liked me back since we always spend time together. But at the same time, I always think the opposite.

**Rachel's POV:**

So I invited Sam over for a sleepover tonight. She was doing her nails and kept asking me if the color was good on her. It was funny but she could get annoying. Her dark blonde hair was up in a ponytail.

I fidgeted in my seat while I was watching tv. I felt like a little kid since my hair was braided into pigtails and watching kid shows. I wanted to call Finn but I realized I don't have his number so I sighed.

"What's wrong with you Rachel?", she said blowing on her nails.

I rested my head on my hands, "It's just, I want to call Finn but I don't have his number"

"Oh so you can't call him maybe"

"Yeah"

She then got up to get something, "You know I have his number"

I quickly got up from the ground, "What? How?".

"I'm in journalism and for some reason they have the numbers for the students, even to those, including Finn's whom I don't know in person"

"Oh ok, give me his number and I'll call him"

"Ok Berry", she said handing me the card. I'm not sure this was a good idea. I made my way in my room and plopped on the bed. Once I dialed his number, I closed my eyes and took in my breathe.

"Hello?", he said

"Hi Finn, it's Rachel, I'm-"

"I'm not available at the moment so just leave me a message", I realized this was his voicemail now.

"Um, hi Finn", I giggled, "Uh, I just wanted to say Hi and maybe I could talk to you later". I smiled after I hung up my phone. What could he be doing? It was only seven.

I sat there alone for a while. "Hey Rachel! Come on, we have to do karaoke! Remember?", Sam shouted from downstairs.

I sighed, "Ok!". I never really played karaoke with a friend before but I sure loved karaoke. I ran downstairs to meet Sam. I already heard the game start up.

"You choose the song Rachel!", she said

"Ok, let's see, Ke$ha, Selena Gomez, Avril Lavigne-"

"Ooh! Avril Lavigne first please! Let's sing girlfriend!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, we'll do that"

She started singing, "Hey hey! You you! I don't like your girlfriend!"

"No way! No way! Think you need a new one!"

We were done after three minutes and I got the highest score, "Haha, I never thought I'd get first place"

"You deserve it! You got a voice girl!", she said approving.

"Aww thanks Sam, you weren't bad at all, you got a popstar voice!"

"Hehe, well I have been practicing!", she said pretending to brag.

"I need to go get something really quick", I asked. She just nodded and I got up to my bedroom.

I seriously hit a vision, I'm in third grade sitting next tk my crush, "What's your name?"

"I'm Finn", he said smiling at me with his braces. And then it hit me, Finn is my first crush! He was the one he reminded me of! I had to slap myself to make sure this was one hundred percent true. I was giggling now knowing that she had met Finn after six years and hadn't realized it.

I think I asked him to sign me an autograph at the last day of school. I looked for my book in my drawers and found one with Rachel written on the cover. I smiled as I read what Finn had wrote:

"To the most prettiest girl in third grade, You are my best friend forever"

Aww did he really write that? I hugged the book tight in my arms. Suddenly, my phone beeped, Finn sent me a text. Should I tell him? Or maybe when we become a couple? Would it be weird? This is so confusing, I decided just to not tell him. I thought of another plan, ask him some questions.

Finn: Hey :)

Rachel: Hi Finn?

Finn: What r u doing?

Rachel: Just having a sleepover with Sam

Finn: Oh, I just had practice

Rachel: Can I ask you something?

Finn: Sure

Rachel: Did you go to Hills Elementary?

Finn: Yeah, how did you know?

Rachel: I went to the same school :)

Finn: Oh that's cool ;)

Rachel: You know the girl you had a crush on?

Finn: Yeah, why?

Rachel: That girl is Sam

* * *

**_Ooh! So Rachel lied! Please Review!_**


	9. Too Much to Handle

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the hiatus, I've been really lazy and I really want you guya to enjoy this story so I'll be pretty busy but I'll continue with the story! 3 thanks guys**_

* * *

Finn: Really?

Rachel: Yeah

Finn: She really changed

Rachel: Haha, yeah, do you still like her?

Finn: Well, I like someone else right now

Rachel: Ooh who is it?

Finn: It's a secret ;)

Rachel: Ugh fine! :p bye

Finn: See ya! :D

Rachel, what the heck did you just do? You just lied instead of telling, that's just great! Maybe it was for the best, I didn't want him to be all weird on me. Luckily she had Sam as a reason since she had dark blonde hair like I did. But I hated being a natural blonde so I have chocolate hair now! So I just went to school with a gray sweater and jeans. I felt alone this morning but I was fine. Putting on lip gloss again was the first thing I did. Someone cupped their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?", hmm my boyfriend?

I smiled, "Is it, my best friend?"

"The one and only!", he uncupped his hands.

"Hey Finn!", I said giving him a hug, "So who's the lucky girl?"

He laughed, "I told you I'm not telling"

"Fine lover boy, you wanna head to rehearsals for Grease?"

"Sure thing! We have to right?"

The boys were rehearsing the number for "Greased Lightning". The girls and I were laughing at their funny dances and what not. I smiled as Finn was singing, he has an amazing voice. The girls and I applauded once they were finished doing the scene.

I continued to clap until he came to me, "Wow, not bad".

"Thanks, I've played the role of Kenickie two times back in my schools but now I can finally be Danny!", he said in excitement.

"But I could understand me being a goody two shoes", I said feeling gloomy

"Hey, I like you being a goody two shoes", he winked at me and I felt myself blush. I always thought that being so goody goody is bad because people keep saying it like it's bad, maybe I had to do something bad, but in a a good way.

I now had Spanish for my last class. I think Spanish is pretty decent, I am Latina. Spanish is my first language and I learned English in Kindergarden. Some people think it's hard to tell I'm part Latina. I decided it was my chance to do something bad, I threw paper balls at Mr. Gonzalez's back when he wrote on the board. He didn't seem to notice it was me throughout the class.

It didn't seem to be bad enough, man forget it, I don't care if they call me goody two shoes anymore. I'm not good all the time, sometimes I fight with my parents over stupid stuff and all that. Anyways, I went home and I was so lazy. I was reading my book with my glasses on again.

My mother walked in, "Hi Honey". I sighed, "Hi Mom".

She took a seat next to me, "Are you okay dear?". I shook my head, I had to be honest. All this nonsense with Finn is really stressing me.

"Well, you know Finn? I've had a crush on him since we met but I don't know how to tell him". My mother bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Sweetie, I know what it's like to have a crush on your friend, but you shouldn't have to worry about it, then everything will come naturally whether you like it or not", she kissed my forehead and closed the door.

I guess she was right, I just can't control everything in my life. Maybe I can, but I can't do that. I really do like him, he's the first guy I've ever felt comfortable with. All the other guys just treated me like I should dress more pretty or to put on more makeup.

The reason I stayed friends with those guys is because I'd be alone if I ever broke the friendship. Sam is a good girl friend. She really wants me to be with Finn and she fully supports us. I don't think she'd ever want to be with Finn. This was all too much stress, I'll just tell him how I feel in a few days, or weeks, or months.


End file.
